Fallout Online
by Vash2012
Summary: Faced with impossible odds, one player must brave through the New England wasteland and find his own way.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout Online Chapter 1**

It has been 30 days since this world shut us all in. As I move through the New England wasteland, I can only hope that we can be strong enough to face what's up ahead.

_30 days earlier_

Kirito sat in his room ready to play the latest mmo, Fallout Online. It was a game that critically stressed survival. We would have to come up with ways to stay fed, awake and free from thirst. Eventually we must come together as companions to create different factions.

He strapped his game helmet in and turned it on and before he knew it, he was in a world like no other. He looked around the entire landscape. He took in all the destroyed buildings, the crumbling roads, and the motionless cars.

Everyone in this game spawned at random locations and were then left to their own devices. Kirito walked throughout the wastes. He saw what looked to be a settlement up ahead . He eventually came upon the settlement. There were what looked to be soldiers walking about. They were bundled in jean clothing, carrying backbacks and weapons on their holsters.

"Excuse me, do you know which town this is?" A soldier stopped in front of him. There was an american flag wrapped around his head.

"Your in New Rose." The soldier gave him a nod and went on his way. Kirito had just remembered that he had to be home to let his cousin into the house. He opened his menu and pressed the log out button. When it didn't work he paused for a moment and waited.

It 's just gotta be a glitch or something. he thought it should be fixed soon.

At that moment he and all of the other players were teleported to a town square. It was there that thye were surrounded by soldiers. They wore Red army fatigues and drew in closer. A man with a golden crown came right up to a player.

"All ladies and gentlemen of Fallout online! You will soon know what it is like to be true survivalists. I am known as the king! and everyone here will be surprised to know that you cannot go back home. But instead, you will be pressed to survive in this world by any means possible.

Everyone was shocked and appalled at what they had heard. Was this some kind of joke? Kirito thought, but soon was brought out of his head to see the king pull out a silver revolver. He then shot a random player.

"This is how it will begin everyone! you now have one hour to get as far away as possible from me and my men as you can. Oh and there is one more rule... Death here will result in death on the outside world. So..." The king brought up his gun and shot another player. "survive!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallout Online Chapter 2**

Kirito walked through the wastes. He was desperate for water. Food also, but his prime concern for the moment was to get hydrated. He saw a house in the distance or something that once used to be a house.

His vision began to blur as he tried his best to keep himself from crashing to the ground. As he came closer to the burnt down building, he could make out a group of people around the house. there was a girl who was being wrestled by a rather large man. They looked ahead and they saw him. with a grin coming to the leader's mouth, He left the girl alone and walked towards him.

"Man... what do I do?" He muttered under his breath. He didn't have thje strength to keep himself up, let alone fight a player that at least had one or two levels on him. But he knew there was nothing else that he could do. He dropped down to the ground, unable to support himself.

The man walked over to him and rolled him over. He then began to give his side powerful kicks and stomps. Kirito struggled to remain conscience. He looked up to see that the other men began to try and rip away the girl's clothing.

I can't die here! it's just begun! He sweared under his breath. but at that moment he saw a van appear in the distance. The vehicle stopped near the man. They hopped out of the van and started to fire at them with guns. They then went of to the man who was kicking him.

"Hey wait a minute here We don't mean no har-"

But before he could say another word a bullet ripped through his neck. That was the last thing Kirito saw as he lost consicous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallout Online chapter 3**

Kirito awoke in the back of the same jeep. He looked up to see a man give him a canteen of water. he Immedietly took the canteen and practically enhailed the liquid within it.

"Wow your lucky we got to you when we did. We had to practically force the stuff down your throat". The man chuckled as he was given back the canteen, which was nearly empty.

"Hey bro he's awake!" He called out to a young teenager who was in the passenger's seat of the van. He donned a blue cloak, his brown hair, straight yet free at the same time.

"Wait..." Kirito got up in a haste." Where is the girl?" He looked over to his right to see the same girl. She had long black hair, which complemented her black long sleeve shirt and paints. She looked towards him, but quickly looked away. the man who had given him the canteen was sitting to his left. He was assuming that he was in his late twenties. The man driving looked back towards Kirito. He was also dressed in black.

` "Well, looks like your the new guy! The driver gave him a grin. "My names Gin by the way. The one to your left is Krillin and in the passengers seat we got your man Alphonse! And then there's the girl that we found with you. Her name is Kagome."

Kagome looked at Kirito and gave him a weak smile. Kirito saw that there were a few weapons in the back of the jeep. He saw a bolt-action hunting rifle, Two 9mm pistols, one 44 magnum revolver. and a machete.

"Where did you get the equipment?" Gin looked back at him.

"Luckily we came across an abandon house. We went down to the basement and found the guns and other supplies. We saw the jeep in the garage along with some jugs of gas."

"Krillin put his hands behind his head in a streching motion. "Yeah we sure did make off like bandits!"

`Kirito smiled. He now had at least some kind of hope in winninng this game. But wait... He thought. How do you win in this game... Kirito opened up his menu and scrolled at the quest log. He then saw something that made him turn white. He saw that the only way to win was to be the last faction or person remaining.

This is nuts he thought. Who can I even trust under these conditions? Kirito tried to alleviate his stress by looking on the bright side. He didn't think that the people who saved him were out to kill him anytime soon.

The jeep ride went on for about another two hours. The group evenutally came to a few houses along with what seemed to be a store. They stopped and got out of the jeep. Gin took the hunting rifle, The the 44. went to Krillin, The two pistols went to Alphonse and Kirito , And lastly the machete went to Kagome

They decided to hit the store first. Gin knocked on the door. "Hey is anybody in there?" When he didn't get a response he opened the door slightly. It was too dark to see in. And then something macabre came at him. It was a feral ghoul. Gin immediatlly brought up his rifle and fired a round into the ghoul.

To his horror, he heard the sound of other ghouls in the surrounding area. While being distracted, five more ghouls came at him from within the store. Gin was able to let off one round before being dropped to the ground by the ghouls. Kirito brought up his pistol and fired, hitting one that was clawing at Gin's face. More ghouls surrounded them.

Krillin pumped 3 rounds into two ghouls. But there effort was in vain. Gintama was getting torn to shredds as the group continued to lay down fire.

"Leave me here! go!" Gin was missing an eye now and his shirt was wet with blood.

with each ghoul they killed, another two came to fill it's place. Alphonse ran towards the jeep.

"Come on lets go!" Alphonse got to the jeep and opened the door. The others followed as Krillin was brought down by the force of the ghouls. He threw the 44. to Kirito.

"Krillin!" Kirito let off a round that went into a ghoul. Kagome grabbed Kirito by the arm pulling him away.

"C'mon we have to go!" Kagome struggled to keep Kirito from running into the crowd. After another two seconds he decided it was a lost cause. He decided to listen to Kagome. They ran towards te jeep and shuffled in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallout Online Chapter 4**

_It was a long drive towards nowhere. we were running low on supplies and had previously lost two in our group. We were fortunate that Alphonse could drive. The odds were not in our favor. We had no idea where anything was. But still we pushed forward. _

The three drove in silence, trying to take in what had happend earlier that day. they spotted another destroyed house. They figured it would be the best shelter, as night time approached.

They slowly got out of the jeep. Alphonse had seen that it was on E. He decided to fill the tank at that moment, just in case anymore trouble came about. Kirito and Kagome walked into the house. When they walked up it's few stairs he saw the inside of the house. The second floor ceiling had come down but there were still areas to lie down.

Kirito had the supplies with him. There were four bags of dried food. 2 gallons of water, a lighter, a doctor's bag, a super stimpack and three normal stimpacks. Kirito slid down to the ground Kagome walked around what was left of the house. She walked into what was left of the kitchen. she opened the fridge to find some salsbury steak and a piece of salted pork. She took the items and returned to where Kirito was.

She slid down to gound right across from Kirito. Alphonse came into the house with a gallon of water and some of the dried fruit they had brought with them. Kagome looked up at Alphonse.

"Hey I found these" Kagome handed the salted pork and the salsbury steak to Alphonse who looked at it with a questionable look on his face.

"The salsbury steak seems to still be good. But the pork is gonna kill somebody. Alphonse took the salsbury steak and put it into a backpack that they had found in the jeep. Dusk was approaching and the three made a fire. They ate their fill of food while still rationing it. The fire illuminated much of the walls and the inside of the house.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kirito looked towards Alphonse.

"Well, for starters we have to figure out where we are... And from there we'd have to round up people around us and make a settlment. we would also need a steady supply of resoruces to survive. I'm sure there are resources out there that we can use .We just gotta find out where they are. "

It was night time now and the three knew that they had a long journey ahead of them. So they put out the tried to sleep. The howls of wolves and other creatures disturb Kirito. But after a while he eventually fell into a rough sleep.

Kirito woke up, Slowly opening his eyes. He felt something gripping him. Once he rubbed his eyes, What he saw sent him into alert mode. Kagome was on top of him, Snoring lightly. Kirito's face turned to something that would resemble a tomato. He decided to keep himself quiet and slowly wiggle away from her. But it was of no use. Kagome work up and upon seeing him under her, Screamed. Alphonse shifted into gear, his 9mm pistol out of it's holster.

What he saw puzzled him. Kirito had a red mark on his face. And Kagome's face was red too but looked more flushed.

"What the heck is with you two?" Kagome gave Kirito a dirty look that said you pervert! she then walked outside of the building.

"I would rather not get into it" Kirito said as He wiped his face in pain. The three packed up their supplies and headed towards the jeep. The desolate dry planes were unforgivable in there climate and infestation of predators. Kirito realized that he still had the 44. Mangnum in his hand.

"Hey Alphonse. I think you would do better with this than I would." Up until this time Kirito had only thought how he was going to survive, how he would make it to the next day. But now he had something else to focus on. What kind of character he wanted to build. He pondered in his head what kind of build would be most efficient. He wanted skills that he could use in a group but still benefit himself as well.

_ -We set off again not knowing if we would find another oppertunity to rest with shelter. _

Dawn was just letting up as the three rode for another four hours when, out in the distance; there was another cluster of buildings. As they got closer and closer the buildings looked bigger and taller.

The three were relieved to find some remnence of civilization. What was left of the city might be a gold mine of resources. It would be the perfect place to make their territory. All was fine and well until Alphonse took a turn and to his horror, saw a huge hulking creature with claws, horns, and razor sharp teeth. Kirito quickly remembered that these kinds of creatures were called deathclaws. They were some of the strongest enemies in earlier Fallout games.

The force of the car hit the deathclaw, knocking it back. The crash forced the car to flip over on it's side. Alphonse was knocked unconsious. There was roaring pain in Kirito's left arm. He thought that it might have been broken. Kagome did not appear to be hurt but was in shock of what happend.

"Kagome! we have to get outta the car!" At that moment the claw of a deathclaw ripped through Alphonse' neck. He was killed instantly. Kirito saw the 44. near his seat. Kirito scrambled for the gun. The deathclaw couldn't get through to him because of Alphonse' body between the two.

As he grabbed the magnum, he went into V.A.T.S. mode and shot the beast six times, crippiling it's head. But regardless of the pain , the monster roared out in anger still trying to get through to Kirito. There were no more bullets left in Kirito's gun. He lie there, in the passenger's seat; Staring at death. As he was about to give up He saw the Deathclaw turn away. He then heard a deep thumping sound was followed by an explosion. He then heard The shouts of men and the sounds of automatic rifles.


End file.
